


Дорогой дядя Дженсен

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Дорогой дядя Дженсен<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Джейк Дженсен, племянница Дженсена, Карлос "Кугар" Альварез, Линвуд "Пуч" Портеос<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романтика, повседневность<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> пост!муви<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> — Ты же помнишь Рози, правда, Куг? — Дженсен повернулся к человеку, лежавшему на кровати, нерешительно протянул руку и поправил сбившееся одеяло. — Конечно ты помнишь Рози, что я несу, вы же так отлично подружились. Ну вот, она иногда писала мне письма, я рассказывал?<br/><b>Примечания:</b> написано для WTF The Losers 2015. За бетинг огромное спасибо Лио Хантер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой дядя Дженсен

Дженсен сидел, скорчившись на неудобном стуле, возле большой больничной кровати и перебирал несколько пожелтевших, истрепавшихся на сгибе листов бумаги. Наконец, он нашел самые старые, неровно оборванные с одного края, и аккуратно их развернул.

— Ты же помнишь Рози, правда, Куг? — Дженсен повернулся к человеку, лежавшему на кровати, нерешительно протянул руку и поправил сбившееся одеяло. — Конечно, ты помнишь Рози, что я несу, вы же так отлично подружились. Ну вот, она иногда писала мне письма, я рассказывал? Представляешь, Куг, настоящие бумажные письма, я чуть с ума не сошел, когда получил первое. Ну, технически это не совсем письмо, потому что Рози тогда было пять, и писать она не особо умела, но она меня нарисовала, фломастерами или чем-то в таком духе, я не знаю, чем там рисуют дети. Получилось круто, Куг, я обязательно покажу тебе потом, когда ты проснешься. Тут я — супергерой с руками-палочками и какой-то пушкой, а еще у меня волосы зеленые. Рози и Лили, срань господня, меня всю жизнь преследуют цветы, Куг, она даже себя и маму в виде цветов нарисовала. А письмо мне тогда написала Лили, ума не приложу, зачем ей это, ведь можно было отправить на мэйл, но она всегда умела придумать что-нибудь крутое. Я тебе прочитаю, ладно?

Дженсен перевел дыхание и начал читать, торопливо, сбивчиво, глотая половину слов. 

_Привет, придурок!_

_Как ты? Малышка нарисовала тебе отличную картину, можешь повесить ее в рамке где-нибудь, где вы там ночуете. И не смей трогать ее грязными руками — Рози потратила два дня, пытаясь изобразить твой пистолет. Ну и вообще, где еще ты достанешь такую картинку, на которой ты похож на скелет, а я — на тыкву с лепестками..._

_Она очень скучает по тебе. Надеюсь, теперь ты будешь приезжать к нам чаще._

_Полагаю, твой новый отряд лучше предыдущего. Ты же еще ни с кем не подрался? Нет, твой командир, конечно, страшный мудак (привет, мистер Клэй, если личная переписка тоже проверяется), но вроде бы нормальный страшный мудак, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Думаю, он приглядывает за тобой. И передай чуваку в шляпе, что он настоящий красавчик! Будете в наших краях — приведи его к нам, я испеку пирог. Или закажу. Определенно, лучше закажу._

_Береги себя, Джей.  
С любовью, Лили_

Дженсен бережно свернул листы и положил на столик рядом с кроватью.

— Пусть это будет вместо открыток, ну, знаешь, тех, которые присылают с пожеланиями выздоровления и всякой такой хренью. Представляешь, Куг, ты уже тогда ей понравился, я всегда говорил, что Лили из нас двоих самая умная, и смелая тоже — слышал, как она по Полковнику проехалась? Ну, тогда он был еще не Полковник, но все равно впечатлял. А она — мудак, мудак. Это все потому, что он меня из отпуска выдернул, заставил взломать маленький спутник, а потом сказал, что у меня остался только один выход — присоединиться к нам. То есть к вам. Ну, ты понял. А хочешь, я прочитаю тебе первое настоящее письмо, которое сама Рози мне написала? 

Ответа, конечно, не последовало. Дженсен ссутулился, взглянул на Кугара — похудевшее, изможденное лицо, темные полукружья под глазами, лоб скрыт повязками. На левой руке — следы от капельниц, правая, закованная в гипс, лежала поверх одеяла. 

Кугара прооперировали три дня назад, перелом и пара пулевых — жизненно важные органы не задеты, да черт, Лузеры бывали и не в таких передрягах, и Кугар выкарабкивался, он был живуч и удачлив как кошка. Но сейчас не торопился просыпаться, врачи разводили руками, а Дженсен отлучался из палаты максимум на час. Он где-то читал, что с людьми, находящимися без сознания, надо говорить — вроде как они могут слышать или что-то в этом роде, ну, в общем, может помочь. И Дженсен говорил, хотя это оказалось труднее, чем он думал — все время рассказывать про что-то, не получая в ответ одобрительного кивка или недоверчивого сомневающегося взгляда. 

— Ладно, согласен ты или нет, я все равно прочитаю. На самом деле, их два. Письма. Одно пришло мне за день до того, как мы отправились в Боливию, а второе потом отдала Лили, ну, совсем потом, когда мы уже вернулись. Оно... Короче, слушай. 

_Дорогой дядя Дженсен!_

_Как у тебя дела? Ты всех врагов победил? Мама говорит, что ты приедешь уже скоро. Разберешься с врагами и сразу приедешь. Но это скоро у нее уже целую неделю! Дядя Дженсен, это ты медленно воюешь или у тебя враги очень сильные? Вот Чудо-женщина побеждает своих врагов быстрее, чем у меня урок проходит. Может, тебе тоже надо научиться так делать?_

_Билли с соседней улицы все время обзывает меня. Мама сказала, что нужно защищаться. И тогда я как дала ему рюкзаком по спине! Маму вызвали в школу. Но она все равно сказала, что я молодец. Дядя Дженсен, как ты думаешь, я права? А еще меня взяли в команду. Она называется Петуньи, это такой цветок. У нас очень красивая форма, вся розовая. Ты придешь на матч, дядя Дженсен?_

_Победи всех и приезжай. Мама научилась печь пирог. Вкусный, правда, когда не подгорает._

_С любовью, Рози._  
  
— На самом деле, тут написано «дарагой», ну и еще куча всяких ошибок, но, Куг, для девятилетки она была просто умницей, правда? — Дженсен помолчал минуту и продолжил говорить тихим ровным голосом — Знаешь, второе письмо совсем не такое веселое. Она написала его, когда мы типа умерли. Мне до сих пор стыдно за это. И, Куг, не рассказывай Рози, что я его тебе показал. Пожалуйста. 

_Дорогой дядя Дженсен!_

_Мама сказала, что ты к нам больше никогда-никогда не приедешь. Потому что отправился выполнять очень важное задание. Навсегда. Мама думает, что я поверила. Но, дядя Дженсен, заданий навсегда не бывает! А еще она запрещает мне смотреть телевизор. Сказала, что я могу делать все что хочу, даже съесть все мороженое разрешила, а телик включать — нет. Дядя Дженсен, это потому что там говорят про тебя, да? Ты сделал что-то плохое?_

_Напиши нам. Мама тебя любит и простит обязательно. И я тебя люблю. Если мы вместе попросим, она не будет сердиться._

_Дядя Дженсен, мамочка все время плачет. Возвращайся скорей._  
Жду тебя.   
Рози 

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул, сложил письма и спрятал их в карман. 

— Знаешь, Куг, я читал его каждый день, когда мы вернулись. Потом приходил к Рози, хотел извиниться, но, черт, — Дженсен потер покрасневшие глаза, — как тут объяснишь, «извини, милая, я немножко скрывался ради вашей безопасности, поэтому тебе лучше было думать, что я умер». Дерьмово звучит, если честно. 

Дженсен собирался сказать еще что-то, но дверь тихонько приоткрылась и в палату заглянул Пуч. 

— Хэй, Дженсен. Как тут у вас? Не подержишь? — Пуч передал Дженсену небольшую картонную коробку. 

— Без изменений. Он все время спит, врачи сказали только, что это не кома, дышит он сам, ну и вообще. 

— Уже хорошие новости, да? — Пуч хлопнул его по плечу. — Да поставь ты коробку, там нет ничего хрупкого. 

— А зачем ты ее вообще притащил? — Дженсен потянулся к крышке, но Пуч стукнул его по пальцам. 

— Ээй, это подарок Кугару, то есть, будет подарок, когда он проснется. Поверь, он будет рад это увидеть. 

— Пуч, успокой меня, скажи, что ты не пронес в больницу Смит и Вессон? 

— Ну, я же не такой псих как ты, — Пуч, казалось, искренне оскорбился. Ну или сделал вид. — На самом деле, там лежит шляпа. 

— Шляпа? Его, — он махнул рукой в направлении кровати, — шляпа? От нее же ничего не осталось. 

— Джолин нашла такую же. Сказала, что похожи один в один. Слушай, ну какая разница, это же шляпа Кугара, она просто должна быть. 

— Ага, — Дженсен засмеялся, — тут ты прав, Пуч. 

— Пуч всегда прав. И сейчас я буду еще раз прав в том, что тебе срочно нужно пойти выпить что-нибудь горячее и поесть. А то вы с Кугом скоро станете одинаково тощими. — Пуч мягко подтолкнул Дженсена к двери. — Иди, я посижу с ним.

Дженсен вернулся через полчаса, посвежевший, со стаканчиком кофе в руке. 

— Йо, Пуч, ты знал, что прямо за углом делают лучший латте в мире?

— Да ладно тебе, — Пуч легко поднялся со стула, взглянул на Кугара и направился к выходу из палаты, — прямо-таки лучший в мире?

— Ну точно лучше, чем в Колумбии. И Боливии. 

— Дженсен, — Пуч улыбнулся, — везде все лучше, чем в Боливии. Удачи, чувак, я зайду завтра. 

— Спасибо, Пуч, который всегда прав.

Пуч махнул ему рукой, заходя в лифт. 

Дженсен огляделся, задвинул коробку со шляпой подальше в угол и вытащил телефон.

— Куг, я круто отдохнул, там на улице такое солнце, тебе бы понравилось, и официант в кофейне, кажется, мне подмигнул, но я просто купил кофе и ушел. Наверное, не стоило этого тебе рассказывать, да? Давай я лучше прочитаю последнее письмо? Рози прислала его прямо сегодня, уже на мэйл, ну, в конце концов, девочке 14 лет, она больше не признает обычную почту. Я не успел его распечатать, но это все равно. Там и про тебя есть, между прочим. Вот никогда бы не подумал, что в Манчестере настолько туго с развлечениями, чтобы интересоваться мрачными парнями в шляпах, но подружки Рози думают по-другому. Ох, черт, лучше я просто прочитаю.

_Привет, дядя Дженсен!_

_Как ты? Надеюсь, вы с Кугаром — это же ничего, что я тоже называю его Кугар, правда? — уже вернулись из Мексики? Все-таки было бы круто, если бы ты сообщал нам о своих передвижениях немного чаще. Ну, я понимаю, секретность и всякое такое, но мама волнуется, да и я тоже. Как дела у Кугара? Напомни ему, пожалуйста, что он обещал научить меня метать ножи._

_Дядя Дженсен, ты же помнишь, что у меня скоро день рождения? Приезжайте, будет весело. Сходим в кино, а потом поедим пиццу. Мама обещала не печь пирог. И вообще ничего не печь. По-моему, это прогресс, а?_

_Ты помнишь Эни? Ну, моя подружка, невысокая, со светлыми волосами, смешливая такая? После того, как вы забрали меня из школы тогда, она только и говорит про Кугара. Какой он красивый и все такое. Представляешь? И все время спрашивает меня, когда вы приедете еще. Ну, в общем, ты его предупреди, ладно? То есть, я не думаю, что Эни будет что-то странное делать, но про такие вещи лучше знать, верно?_

_Мама передает привет. Она просила меня передать еще кое-что, но ты запрещал мне ругаться, так что извини, спроси у нее сам как-нибудь._

_Люблю тебя.  
Рози. _

_P.S. Я заняла первое место в соревнованиях по стрельбе!  
P.P.S. Обязательно приезжайте_

— Слышишь, она зовет нас на свой день рождения, — Дженсен взглянул на Кугара и постарался придать своему лицу серьезное и строгое выражение. Если бы он увидел себя в зеркале — просто не смог бы удержаться от смеха, настолько комично это выглядело. — Рози позвала нас вдвоем, Куг, и мы обязательно к ней приедем. У тебя есть еще целый месяц, чтобы поправиться, а потом я оторву Пуча от Джолин и заставлю его отвезти нас в Нью-Гэмпшир. И знаешь, что? Всю дорогу мы будем говорить про то, что маленькие девочки и метательные ножи — это очень, очень плохое сочетание.

Дженсен поерзал на жестком стуле, устраиваясь так, чтобы свет из окна не падал на экран телефона, привалился боком к прохладному бортику кровати и просто, очень буднично сообщил:

— В общем, Куг, я сейчас напишу ей, что мы согласны и обязательно приедем. И передам от тебя привет. А потом ты встанешь с этой чертовой кровати и пойдешь покупать Рози подарок, и это совершенно определенно будет не винтовка. И не комплект отлично сбалансированных метательных ножей. И даже не арбалет. Спортивный лук — это все, на что я согласен.

Он подумал, что если бы они были героями какой-нибудь мелодрамы, Кугар бы обязательно очнулся в этот момент. Ну, или пошевелил бы пальцами. Или сказал бы что-нибудь романтичное и глупое. Но в мелодрамах не снимают заросших щетиной мужиков, которые то и дело подставляются под пули, так что Дженсен просто погладил Кугара по руке и начал писать Рози ответ.


End file.
